Vegeta's Revenge
by Windrises
Summary: Vegeta is tired of Goku and Piccolo defeating him. He tries to get revenge on them, but his plan gets out of hand.


Note: Dragonball is an anime that's based on a franchise created by Akira Toriyama.

Vegeta was on the battlefield, while having a battle with Goku and Piccolo. Vegeta still hadn't accepted, that he should change his ways and embrace justice. Instead of doing the right thing, he was obsessed with proving his superiority. He thought he was the mightiest warrior, in the entire galaxy. Goku was considered to be stronger, by most people, so Vegeta wanted to defeat him. Like Vegeta, Piccolo used to be corrupt and get into petty fights. However, Piccolo had changed his ways and often helped Goku fight the forces of evil.

Vegeta was becoming paranoid and crazy, from losing so many fights. He started blasting Goku and Piccolo, while saying, "I'm the better fighter. If you admit the truth, you might get to live."

Piccolo replied, "You're the one, who's ignoring the truth."

Vegeta frowned and responded, "How dare you say that. If you think I'm ignoring the truth, you're a gullible fool, just like Goku."

Goku replied, "I'm not a fool."

Vegeta looked amused, while asking, "Do you really think that?"

Goku answered, "More or less."

Vegeta replied, "If you're the opposite of gullible, you should be able, to answer a simple question: What is four plus one?"

Goku thought about it, for five minutes, before saying, "Eighty four."

Vegeta replied, "Wow, Goku, you don't know what you're talking about. You're an embarrassment, to all the other Saiyans."

Goku responded, "If that's true, I wouldn't be able, to defeat you."

Vegeta started getting furious, while saying, "How dare you say such things, muscle-boy. I'm going to get rid of you, along with Piccolo."

Goku replied, "Don't get rid of pickles. I'm not fond of them, but some people dig them." Piccolo facepalmed.

Vegeta's crazy rage prevented him, from acting proper and careful. He started doing a series, of random blasts. He was being so thoughtless and reckless, that he didn't know what he was blasting, at this point. He kept screaming, "I'm going to win! I'm the better fighter!"

Vegeta's rampage kept him distracted, which gave Goku and Piccolo a chance, to think up a plan. They combined their blasts and sent Vegeta a giant blast. Vegeta fell to the ground. He shook his fist at him, while asking, "How could I ever lose? There's no fighter, who's more talented and amazing, than me."

Piccolo replied, "You're wrong, Vegeta. You've gone mad. In addition to that, you're on the wrong side. You should be following justice, not vengeance."

Vegeta angrily responded, "I'm not going to follow justice. Justice is for puny people, who want to be friends and form a league. You ought to be ashamed of yourself, Piccolo. You could of been a great helper, on my quests. I saw so much potential in you, but instead of following my awesome lead, you befriended Goku and started joining him, on his adventures. How could you do that?"

Piccolo replied, "Because Goku and the others save good people and fight the villains. These are very basic concepts, but you don't seem to understand them, which proves how much intelligence you're lacking."

Vegeta responded, "I'm going to have my revenge, on both Goku and you."

Piccolo folded his arms and said, "If you try another attack, Goku and I will blast you harder, so watch out."

Vegeta had an evil smile on his face, while saying, "You're the ones, who need to watch out." Goku and Piccolo started walking away. After they were gone, Vegeta put his hand on his chin, while saying, "I need to find a way, for me, to get my revenge." After a moment of thinking, a sly smile came upon his face and he said, "Tomorrow, I'll follow Goku and Piccolo around, without them knowing and make them experience more trouble, than they could ever imagine." He did an evil laugh.

Goku and Piccolo went to Goku's house. They looked around and saw Chi-Chi, who looked exhausted. Goku said, "Greetings, honey. How are you doing?"

Chi-Chi put her hand on her forehead, while saying, "I'm so tired."

Goku had a confused look on his face, while asking, "Why?"

Chi-Chi angrily said, "Because I have to do all of the hard work! I have to do all the cleaning, cooking, shopping, and organizing, while you play catch, with your friends."

Goku replied, "That's not what we do. We collect dragon balls, so the bad guys don't get them."

Chi-Chi folded her arms and responded, "That sounds like a game of catch, to me. I can't believe you play childish games, while I do all the work. Do you have any idea, how tired I am?"

Goku put his arm on her shoulder, while saying, "If there's anything I can do to help, I'll take care of it."

Chi-Chi got excited, while saying, "In that case, I have a job for you and you're going to be bringing Piccolo." Piccolo facepalmed.

Goku nervously asked, "What's the job?"

Chi-Chi smirked and said, "For once, you're going to be the one, who does the grocery shopping."

Goku nervously screamed, "Oh no! How could you give me such a hard chore?"

Chi-Chi replied, "You had it coming, for always goofing around and cosplaying as dragons. You're going to start taking some responsibility, Goku."

Goku went to the kitchen, to see what food was left. After taking a quick peek, he said, "All the food and drinks, that we could ever need, are in there."

Chi-Chi looked at Piccolo, while saying, "Go show Goku, how wrong he is. I need to take another headache pill."

Piccolo replied, "Okay."

Piccolo walked to Goku and said, "There's not enough fresh food in here. Chi-Chi's right, about you guys needing groceries."

Goku stubbornly replied, "That's not true. Check out all the amazing items, that are in the fridge."

Piccolo opened the fridge and started looking around. He said, "Your milk's expired, along with your butter, berries, and fruitcake."

Goku nervously replied, "That fruitcake was given to me, by Bulma, when I was ten. I thought it looked repulsive, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings, so I never threw it away."

Piccolo turned around and asked, "You have a fruitcake, that's over twenty-years old?"

Goku answered, "I guess."

Piccolo replied, "You need to throw it away."

Goku felt a little uneasy, while saying, "Okay then." Piccolo handed him the fruitcake. Goku went outside and threw the fruitcake away.

However, Bulma walked by and saw Goku throwing her fruitcake away. She had a furious look on her face, while saying, "How dare you throw away a gift, that I got you." Bulma started beating Goku up. She punched him, kicked him, and threw him across the lawn.

Goku went inside, while feeling worn-out. Piccolo helped Goku and stopped him, from falling to the ground, while asking, "Are you okay?"

Goku answered, "Bulma's one of the world's strongest fighters, when it comes to fruitcakes."

Piccolo replied, "Then I hope she never gets me a fruitcake."

Goku replied, "She got me four other fruitcakes, over the years. They all looked crummy, so I hid them, across the house."

Piccolo folded his arms and responded, "That would explain, why my pillowcase had a fruitcake, instead of a pillow. You better start resting, because tomorrow, we have quite the mission."

The next morning, Vegeta hid in Goku's garden bushes, so he could see Goku and Piccolo, when they walk out of the house, and get revenge on them.

After a half-hour of waiting, Goku and Piccolo left the house. Vegeta noticed, that Goku and Piccolo were heading towards Goku's car. A sneaky smile came upon his face, while saying, "If I snuck in Goku's trunk, it'd be easier for me, to follow Goku and Piccolo." He left the bushes and went into the trunk, while Goku and Piccolo got in the car.

Goku was sitting in the driver's seat, which made Piccolo feel uneasy, because Goku was a lousy driver. Piccolo said, "Maybe I should drive."

Goku replied, "No need for that. After all, this is my car, so it's my responsibility."

Piccolo responded, "I hope your driving's improved, since the last time, that I was in your car."

Goku replied, "Don't worry about that, Piccolo. I'm an excellent driver." Goku turned on the engine.

Vegeta thought the trunk smelled weird, so he looked around and saw that it was full of pickles. Goku had been planning on giving them to Piccolo, as a surprise present. However, that was a few months ago, so the pickles were rotten. Vegeta was so horrified by the pickles, that he started screaming, "There's pickles in here! It's a terrifying sight! Help me! Ah!"

Goku started driving, while Piccolo looked at Goku and asked, "Did you hear that screaming?"

Goku calmly answered, "It was probably a few random things. It's nothing, that you should be thinking about." Goku drove around, while being a bit clumsy. When it came to other cars, Goku had a lot of close calls and he got close, to bumping into a police car.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was in the trunk, while suffering, because of the pickles. He said, "I gotta git rid of these troublesome pickles. I think I know, how to make the pickles go away." He opened the trunk and started throwing the pickles, which landed on some streets and the road.

Bulma was driving behind Goku, when her car tripped over some pickles. Bulma started getting nervous, while she was in peril. In order to avoid crashing into other cars, she got off the road. She parked her car and looked at her car's tires, which were destroyed, because of the pickles.

Piccolo saw that Bulma was having car problems, so he signaled to Goku, to check on her. Goku parked the car and he and Piccolo checked on Bulma. Bulma saw the pickles come out of Goku's trunk, so she thought, that he and Piccolo were responsible, for ruining her car. She angrily shook her fist at him and said, "How dare you wreck my car, with pickles." She grabbed Goku and started beating him up.

Vegeta opened the trunk, so he could see Goku get beat up. He whispered, "This is one of the greatest sights, that I've ever seen."

Piccolo stood around, while feeling confused. He looked at Bulma and asked, "What's going on?"

Bulma angrily replied, "You're going to pay, for being Goku's sneaky sidekick." She grabbed Piccolo and started beating him up. Vegeta did an evil laugh and clapped.

After Bulma attacked Goku and Piccolo, the two exhausted gentlemen got in Goku's car and continued driving. Piccolo looked at Goku, while asking, "Why did Bulma beat us up?" Goku shrugged his shoulders.

Several minutes later, Goku and Piccolo arrived, at the grocery store. However, they noticed, that there were no spaces, for them to park. Piccolo said, "The grocery store seems to be more crowded, than ever before. Should we drive around and wait for a space, to be ready?"

Goku replied, "That could take twenty-five minutes and Chi-Chi wants us, to not waste time. Because of that, we'll have to find the ultimate parking spot."

Piccolo raised an eyebrow and asked, "The ultimate parking spot? What are you talking about?"

Goku replied, "People often pick normal places, to park their cars, like spaces and stuff like that. However, if you be creative, you can find places, to park your cars, that nobody will use."

Piccolo asked, "Where are you planning on parking the car?"

Goku looked around and a saw a restroom. He and Piccolo got out of the car. Goku picked up the car and started carrying it. While in the trunk, Vegeta asked, "What's going on? When it comes to weirding me out, muscle-boy never fails."

Goku and Piccolo went into the restroom. Goku opened one of the stalls and put the car in the stall. Piccolo folded his arms and asked, "What are you up to?"

Goku answered, "I've decided, to use the bathroom stall, as a parking space."

Piccolo replied, "You can't use a stall, as a parking space."

Goku responded, "My car's small enough, to fit in there. The car will be perfectly fine, in the stall, while we get groceries."

Piccolo replied, "I'm your friend, but when you have a terrible idea, I have to tell you."

Goku put his arm around Piccolo, while saying, "This is one of my better ideas, so it's all cool."

After Goku and Piccolo walked out, Vegeta opened the trunk and fell into the toilet. After drying himself off, Vegeta said, "I can hardly believe, that Goku parked his car, in a restroom. It's one of the most absurd and stupidest things, that I've ever heard of. However, Goku's the dumbest guy around, so it's fitting." Vegeta stared at the car, while having an evil look on his face. He said, "I know how to get revenge, on Piccolo and Goku." Vegeta grabbed the car and stuffed it down the toilet. He flushed the car, while doing an evil laugh. Vegeta stood around the stall, while waiting, for Goku and Piccolo.

Meanwhile, Piccolo started grabbing the groceries, that he and Goku needed to get, while Goku grabbed a bunch of junk food, that he didn't need. Piccolo sternly said, "I know grocery shopping isn't as important, as our other missions, but you need to be serious."

Goku replied, "I can understand why you'd be grumpy, Piccolo. Because of that, you deserve a treat. I'm going to get a large supply, of your favorite food." Goku grabbed fifty bottles, of pickles, and put them in the cart.

Piccolo said, "Pickles aren't my favorite food, Goku."

Goku replied, "I think they are. After all, you named yourself after them."

Piccolo put his hand over his face, while saying, "I didn't name myself, after pickles. Piccolo is just the name, that was given to me. I'm not named after them."

Goku replied, "I'm not sure, if that's really true. Deep down, I suspect, that you're a pickle fanboy. Because of that, I'm going to buy fifty bottles." Piccolo facepalmed.

An hour later, Goku and Piccolo finished buying groceries. They went into the restroom and opened the stall, that Goku had put his car in. However, Goku and Piccolo realized, that the car wasn't there. Vegeta had been standing around the restroom, for an hour. He had a smug smile on his face, while saying, "I was in your car trunk, earlier, Goku. I was the one, who opened the trunk and threw pickles, which ruined Bulma's car. In addition to that, I flushed your car down the toilet." He did an evil laugh.

Goku nervously started jumping, while saying, "Chi-Chi's going to punch my daylights out, for losing the car."

Piccolo replied, "Vegeta's the one, who ruined the car, not you."

Vegeta had an evil smile on his face, while saying, "But Chi-Chi's not a very understanding person. Because of that, she's going to beat Goku up, which will be a glorious event." He did an evil laugh.

Vegeta looked around and saw several bottles, of pickles. He had a horrified look on his face, while asking, "Why did you get pickles?"

Piccolo smirked and said, "Vegeta's scared of pickles."

Goku smiled and replied, "Then I know, how to defeat him."

Goku opened some bottles and started throwing pickles, towards Vegeta. Vegeta was so dramatized, that he screamed. He went into the toilet and flushed himself, in order to escape the pickles. Goku opened the other bottles, of pickles, put them in the toilet, and flushed them, in order to punish Vegeta.

Piccolo looked at Goku and asked, "What are we supposed to do, about the car?"

Goku answered, "If Vegeta flushed it, it's probably in the sewer. Let's go get it."

Goku and Piccolo walked out and started looking around, for a sewer entrance. After finding one, they climbed inside and started looking around. They found the car. Goku started throwing a party, to celebrate, but Piccolo said, "The car's busted."

Goku replied, "Then we'll have Bulma's dad fix it."

Piccolo looked around and saw Vegeta, who was covered in pickles. Vegeta said, "I've been defeated, but it's not because of Goku. His wrath doesn't compare, to the pain of pickles."

Goku smirked and replied, "But I'm the one, who gave you the pickles, so I'm the true mastermind."

Vegeta shook his fist at Goku and responded, "I'll get revenge on you, again."

Goku and Piccolo took Goku's car, to Dr. Briefs. Dr. Briefs looked at the car and was surprised, by how damaged it was. He was also surprised, by the pickle juice, that was in the trunk. Goku nervously asked, "Can you fix the car?"

Dr. Briefs answered, "No problem. After all, I fixed Bulma's car, earlier today. It's no big deal, but I don't get, how two people, that I know, got their cars wrecked, on the same day. Millennials aren't as careful, as they used to be, back in my day."

A few months later, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and the others were celebrating Christmas, at Goku's house. Bulma handed Piccolo a present. Piccolo nervously opened it, before finding out, that it was a fruitcake. He facepalmed.

Goku gave Vegeta a large present. Vegeta opened it and found out, that it was a hundred jars, that were filled with pickles. Vegeta did the biggest scream of his life, while Goku and Piccolo high-fived each other.


End file.
